


王子锤x孔雀基《秘密》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：初夜，孔雀尾巴，孕期，指奸，后入
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 126





	王子锤x孔雀基《秘密》

Thor在500岁之前，都是仙宫中唯一的王子。他最喜欢做的便是提着剑练武干架，和一众狐朋狗友四处闹腾。

直到frigga从世界树下抱来一只刚孵化的小孔雀，告诉Thor这是他的弟弟之后，肆意快活的大王子意识到终于有“人”来瓜分父母对他的宠爱了。

被取名叫“Loki”的小孔雀长着奶咖色的绒毛，走起路来摇头晃脑，两条细腿勉强撑着圆滚滚的身体，扑腾着小翅膀吸食玉米浆。

“我带Loki回来的时候，它还没有睁开眼。”frigga小心地拢着幼鸟，认真严肃地叫来儿子，“你想不想当Loki看见的第一个人？”

雏鸟情节？Thor知道那个。他大义凛然地点点头，觉得有必要培养自己的责任心，这样才算是优秀的王储。

frigga松了手，小孔雀啾啾地伸长脑袋，乌溜溜的眼睛一下子望见了Thor。它像小炮弹般冲向王储，把面颊贴在Thor掌心亲昵地摩擦，脖颈柔软得仿佛一捏就断。

Loki成功了，它瓜分的第一份宠爱便是Thor自己的。

由世界树孵化的孔雀自然不一般，Loki很聪明，毛色也越来越漂亮。Thor最喜欢把它当鹰一般架在肩膀上四处炫耀，没有人时便会抱着Loki，仍由它弯着修长的脖颈撒娇。

Thor一千岁时，Loki变成了高挑俊俏的少年，眼睛是迷人珍贵的孔雀绿，依旧像雏鸟般跟在他身后。

Loki也被宠坏了，整个仙宫没有他不敢惹的人，他连odin的胡子也揪过，更别说Thor身边那些调侃他的朋友，一个个都被捉弄得叫苦连天。

但小孔雀却从来不对Thor使坏，次次都乖巧可怜地喊着“哥哥”求他帮忙，连长出了漂亮的尾羽也舍得拔下第一根送给Thor。

Loki没有和同类生活过，自然不知道这是求偶的意思。但Thor只是乐呵呵地收下了，他的小孔雀这么讨人喜欢，只有别人来求偶的份，不需要懂这个。

“哥哥，怎么了？”Thor回过神，看见Loki抱着书走进殿内，少年亲昵地靠在他身边坐下，放松地露出身后长而华丽的尾羽，在阳光下折射着绚烂的色泽。

“母亲说我太惯着你了，”Thor沉声开口，他已经有些城府了，只是故意在人前显得粗狂豁达，“你一直在我身边，书里的世界总是亲眼见一见才好。”

Loki抬起轮廓媚丽的眼眸，信任又安静地望着兄长。孔雀总是花哨多娇的，他比纯正的神族多了一些妖异，五官精美得几乎让人忽视性别。

“既然是去游历九界，”Thor的语调放缓了一些，温柔地抚着Loki的脊背，小孔雀喜欢他这样做，“你要一个人去，像我当年那样。”

“我不想。”Loki很干脆地摇头，气得羽毛都蓬松地炸开来，“你怎么能丢下我一个人？”

Thor很快就妥协了，他一本正经地向frigga说Loki年纪还小，完全不反思这都是自己惯出来的毛病。

也许他本来就是故意的，从让Loki出生的第一眼见到自己开始，Thor便将这只小孔雀视作了他的所有物。

“我们该去休息了，”小孔雀正是最爱玩的年纪，Thor将想要溜出去的Loki抱了回来，宽大的手掌顺着少年的脊背抚摸，Loki便咕咕啾啾地轻哼着搂住了他，“听话，good boy。”

虚荣骄傲的鸟儿都喜欢被夸奖，Thor捏准了Loki的所有喜好，连他耀眼的金发都是其中之一。

但就在这一年的春天，Loki有了自己的秘密和烦恼。

Thor为了frigga的寿宴远赴矮人族的领地，Loki不得不在好几个清晨都独自醒来。他在某一个夜里突然腹痛难忍，浑身冷汗地睁开眼时，在被子里摸到了一颗奶白色的蛋。

这是……他生的？

“Mother！”慌不择路的小孔雀抱着蛋去找frigga，鬼鬼祟祟地藏在鼓起的披风里，“这是怎么回事？公孔雀不可能会生蛋！”

“你真正的母亲是世界树，Loki。”神母温柔地搂过惴惴不安的小儿子，“她孕育了你灵魂，而你选择了自己的外在形态，事实上……你拥有所有的性别。”

“我是双性？”Loki郁闷地弹了一下脆响的蛋壳，“这真奇怪，里面会有雏鸟钻出来么？”

“除非你拥有伴侣，”frigga说，“但这次已经晚了，下一次得在你生下蛋之前。”

“别告诉任何人，Mom。”Loki茫然地摇摇头，又严肃地补了一句，“尤其是Thor！”

“为什么？”神母扬起意料之中的微笑，“你已经知道自己生蛋的原因了？”

雌鸟会将常常抚摸自己脊背的主人认作伴侣，也许Loki只是太过喜欢他的兄长了，以至于生出一颗无法孵化的蛋。

“当然不，mom。”古灵精怪的小王子整整精致的衣袍，依旧是那只高傲的小孔雀，“我打算忘了这件事，这不算什么。”

Thor很快回来了，他本以为Loki会十分欣喜的迎接自己，可向来粘人的小家伙却躲在藏书室里忙碌着什么，甚至对他的触碰也有些抗拒。

“我们能知道什么？”Sif用胳膊撞了一下Thor，“那家伙嘴里就没半句真话，除了对你。”

“现在Loki也开始对我撒谎了，”Thor的脸色前所未有的差，这感觉像是心脏被最亲近的人狠狠攥住，“我不会继续放任下去。”

“也许他只是需要独处的空间，”fandral试图拦住怒火攻心的好友，“Thor，你不能总是强占着Loki的一切，所有人都看在眼里，你们似乎……过于亲密了。”

“是吗？”金发王储似乎勾起了唇，湛蓝的眼里只剩悍然与冷漠，“那你们就从现在开始接受。”

Loki揉着干涩的眼睛走出藏书室，他还是没有找到能遏止自己“生蛋”的方式，只能先躲着Thor的亲近。

“一切都还好吗？”但他的兄长却没那么好糊弄，Thor只是走到了Loki身后，宽阔的胸膛便像是完全笼罩了他，“你这几天总是不见人影。”

“只是一些……”Loki下意识地便想掩盖过去，他很擅长谎言，却没想到有朝一日会用在Thor身上，这感觉太难受了。

“我给你也带回了一些礼物，”但温柔的兄长似乎毫无怀疑，Thor亲昵地揉了揉小孔雀的脑袋，揽着他走过长廊，“你会喜欢的，Loki。”

平静无波的生活又过了几天，Thor似乎更喜欢触碰Loki了，小孔雀无法拒绝被抚摸脊背的舒适，总是没骨气地翻出肚皮栽进兄长怀里撒欢。

但这次Loki有了经验，他很快就感到肚子里多了硬硬的球体，而且还不止一颗。

不能被发现！这是Loki唯一的想法，他不能见光地暗恋兄长这么多年，还为Thor生了一颗蛋……

至少这一胎不能再和Thor有关。Loki打定了主意，便决意要在生蛋之前找到配偶。

“好久不见，Hogun。”仙宫三勇士之一警惕地瞪着Loki，敦厚忠诚的战将对小王子的手段早有耳闻。而Loki舒展了身后如曳地裙摆般的尾羽，笑眯眯地歪着脑袋，“我需要你帮个小忙。”

fandral一路小跑进闪电宫时，Thor正悠哉地拿着酒杯向他打招呼。

“你还在这儿干什么？”fandral显然被吓得不轻，“Loki正到处开屏呢，我还是第一次看见那么大的孔雀尾巴——”

“你不是第一个来告诉我的人，bro。”Thor赞赏地拍了拍他的肩膀，丝毫看不出任何怒意，“看，所有人都知道事关Loki该过问谁。”

“别担心，fandral。”Thor温和开朗地笑了起来，依旧是会在练武场上和朋友滚做一团的大王子，“Loki这么好，却没人敢为了他来招惹我。”

“我想过他可能会遇见更重要的人，”Thor无法忽视心底的庆幸，被道德束缚的占有欲不再压抑，“但现在看来，我会继续照顾Loki。”

与此同时，被捆住长长尾羽的小孔雀气愤地来回踱步，Loki试了所有法术都解不开尾巴，Thor把他锁在殿内的架势像是真的生气了。

“你不能这样关着我！”在Thor开门的瞬间，Loki试图用分身术溜走，但被兄长精准地抓住了实体，“Thor，我还有急事——”

“急着四处求偶吗？”王储凉凉地开口，将手心的孔雀蛋举到Loki眼前，“你还是喜欢在枕头里藏东西，Loki。”

“藏东西？”Loki的语调开始崩溃，“我是个会生蛋的双性，你居然——在怪我藏东西？”

“我不认为这值得你掉眼泪，”Thor的拇指抹过Loki湿漉漉的面颊，天色已经逐渐昏暗，但他的蓝眼睛依旧温暖明亮，“和我说说这颗蛋的另一个父亲，Loki。”

“只有我……它甚至不能孵化。”Loki吸了吸鼻子，耷拉下脑袋摸着小腹，“至少下一颗不能再无疾而终了。”

“这就是你四处开屏的原因？”Thor笑了一声，伸手过来揉着小孔雀后颈，“你依旧在撒谎，Loki。”

“这是我们的蛋，你从来没把我当成兄长，”阿萨王储一字一句地宣判，手掌下移到了少年瘦薄的腰窝，“还想擅自替我的头生子另寻父亲。”

“我很抱歉，brother……”Loki哆嗦起来，他很聪明，但还没有到临危不惧的年纪，恶作剧之神还需要更长的年岁来修炼，“我错了，我保证能让一切恢复正常——”

“你肚子里的小家伙们可没法儿凭空消失，”Thor的手掌轻轻揉着Loki的小腹，那里面半软的卵壳鼓鼓囊囊地来回滚动，让他咬着唇低声呜咽，“你得给它们一个出生的机会，对吗？”

“这不对……”Loki有些茫然地推着兄长的胸膛，Thor宠爱他的态度向来暧昧却正直，这足够迷惑涉世未深的小孔雀了，“别、唔……别可怜我。”

“我爱你，Loki，你一直知道的。”Thor的唇贴在少年耳边，温热的呼吸带起一片颤栗，“无论我们是以怎样的方式相伴彼此，那都没有分别，对吗？”

“当然……”Loki的舌头像是失去了功能，他从来都不会拒绝Thor，那是从生命开始时便注定的，“我不会再犯错了，Thor。”

“但我的确需要补偿，doll。”王储轻佻地勾了勾Loki的下巴，还没适应新关系的小孔雀一瞬间就红了脸，“你得为我开一次屏，这才公平。”

Loki照做了，他甚至兴奋过了头，像当年刚破壳的小毛球一般扑向Thor，巨大的扇形羽屏在身后绽开，绒毛轻盈地抖落在Thor的肩头。

“你真漂亮，Loki。”Thor吻着少年薄软的嘴唇，小孔雀贪心地伸出舌头哼哼，甜蜜又急迫地催促着兄长，“而且瞒着我悄悄长大了，各方面的。”

“去床上，”Thor揉了一把Loki圆翘的屁股，被捏痒的小家伙扭来扭去地偷笑，完全没意识到兄长正和自己调情，“你要学的还有很多呢。”

Loki长长地“哇哦”了一声，没骨头般被兄长推得歪倒在床上，还不老实地扯着Thor的腰带一圈圈绕在指尖，撩人而不自知的模样蔫坏蔫坏，看得Thor连喉咙都燥热发紧。

“专心点，小骗子。”Thor有些吃力地解开Loki复杂的衣袍，而被宠坏的小孔雀并不打算帮忙，正坏笑着把Thor身上的带子系得更乱，“我有些弄不懂你想干什么了……”

“我知道你有多喜欢我了，哥哥。”Loki喘着气在Thor的掌下扭蹭闪躲，似乎不想缓解兄长灼热的渴求，“嗯……反正我每年都有产卵期、唔！不急着——”

Thor的回应是直接撕碎了那件烦人的衣服。爱俏的小孔雀不满地嚷嚷了起来，很快被咬着脖子镇压了反抗。

“这不仅仅是为了繁衍，Loki。”Thor吻着少年泛红的鼻尖和眼角低声呢喃，“我想要你，就像你……也渴望着我。”

“你会喜欢的，doll。”Thor的手掌缓慢地摩挲着少年的腰线向上，听见身下的人逐渐呼吸急促，“我会给你……只要你相信我。”

Loki轻叫着攥紧了兄长的胳膊，那个柔软潮湿的肉缝被Thor的手指长驱直入，打着转地拨弄敏感的肉粒和内壁，连他都从没这样抚弄过自己。

“Thor！呃唔……”小孔雀的尾羽不安地在被褥间扫来扫去，Thor埋头叼着Loki的乳尖重重吮了一下，捏着他的腿根把人翻了过去，“hey！我不喜欢趴着——”

“这样有助于受孕，”Thor摸了摸Loki沉甸甸的肚子，孔雀蛋的大小只造成了微弱的凸起，“好在你不会太辛苦。”

识时务的小骗子不吭声了，兄长偌大的性器热而硬地顶在臀缝里，他开始担心自己会不会被捅坏。

“哥哥，轻点……”Thor一有动作Loki便开始讨饶，于是被亲得整张脸都嫌弃地皱了起来，“唔，口水口水……”

“没那么可怕，相信我。”Thor捉住他乱蹬的脚丫捏在掌心把玩，粗糙温暖的掌心蹭得Loki痒痒的，很快便被吸引了注意力，毫无心防地被分开双腿。

小孔雀乖巧地收起了尾羽，露出挺翘的臀瓣被兄长掰开。Thor没有急着进入，冠状的顶端轻蹭着那条肉缝让他慢慢习惯。

“好痒……”Loki忍不住扭头，Thor的吻落在了脊背上，比那些夜晚里的抚摸暧昧滚烫了太多，他几乎要瘫软着趴在床上，又害怕压到肚子里的蛋，支撑自己的大腿像雏鸟般不停地哆嗦。

Thor终于顶进了一些，性器前端浅浅地进出着柔嫩的雌穴，托着Loki的腰告诉他要放松一些，却几乎没让少年感受到太多的疼痛。

Loki不由得想起那些传言，他的兄长是神女们趋之若鹜的情人，Thor性欲旺盛，像在战场上一般勇猛强悍，可如今看来却温柔得过分。

“我成年的时候，你都还没有出生呢。”也许他问了出来，Thor带着喘息的笑在Loki耳边响起，“可我现在紧张极了，你因此掉一滴眼泪都会让我愧疚得发疯。”

“你太重要了，Loki。”王储的金发摇晃着垂落在少年的劲窝，Thor似乎又进得深了一些，他不可避免地感到了胀痛，“我只想再小心些……对你多好都不够。”

“快点，Thor……唔、快……”一股热流从尾椎上涌到心头，Loki急切地塌下腰窝，只想和兄长彻底结合，而不是眼看着Thor忍得浑身湿透。

Thor似乎低笑着呢喃了什么，Loki的脑袋昏昏沉沉听不清，可靠温柔的兄长自然不会受他蛊惑，依旧浅进浅出地慢慢抽插，咬着Loki的耳朵告诉他有多像个女孩儿，小嘴紧得一点都吃不下去。

“你是不是让frigga也瞒着我，嗯？”Thor拍了一巴掌他的屁股，Loki刚张嘴便被自己的声音吓了一跳，又浪又哑地只会哼哼，“可在母亲面前这么乖的孩子，夜里只会怀着孕求哥哥快点操他。”

“我没有！哈唔……嗯！”Loki羞耻得不断淌水，交合处湿得一塌糊涂，正好让Thor塞进了半根阴茎，进出时弄出排山倒海的快感，“嗯啊、Tho……嗯、再深点——”

“别贪心，”Thor坏心眼地揉着他的肚脐，“我可不想戳破小哭包。”

“也许你没那么了解我，”Loki不耐烦地翻过身，抱着Thor的脑袋从他的颈窝舔到了耳垂，这绝对是王储受过的最下流的勾引，“真怀疑你还没给我破处，哥哥。”

“你最好解释得清这招是从哪儿学的，”Thor的血性全被那条银舌头舔了出来，他捏着小孔雀的双膝往两旁摁下，让Loki两腿大开地露出被磨得红肿的穴口，然后直接挺身肏了进去，“等你清醒之后。”

被彻底贯穿撑满的感觉超出了Loki的认知，他长长地呜咽一声，随即便在沉重快速的撞击下低哑急促地喘息，连瞳孔都开始收缩着涣散。

Thor用力操了几十下才放慢动作，他的小孔雀果然哭惨了，像小时候把脑袋藏进翅膀里一般，Loki把脑袋埋在他的胸口不肯抬头，脸上肯定已经乱七八糟。

“没事了，doll……你适应得很棒。”Thor语调温柔地抚着怀里毛绒绒的脑袋，下身的动作却毫无愧疚，小孔雀被顶得咕咕啾啾地呜咽，连翅膀都从肩胛里冒了出来，哗啦啦地在床上拍打挣扎，飞扬的毛絮在月光下折射着瑰绿的光泽。

Loki没有吭声，细长的大腿用力夹着兄长野兽般的腰杆，他们的体型差让这激烈的性爱像一场暴行，性器凶悍地撞击着肉道深处的小口，连那些蛋都在Loki的子宫里互相碰撞。

“Thor……”他终于不安地攥紧了床单，而兄长只是握住Loki的手，低声在他耳边说了句“相信我”。

他们结合到前所未有的亲密，Loki像窒息般扬起头剧烈喘息，徒劳地拍打Thor石块般隆起的肌肉。

“我们成功了吗？”小孔雀委屈地抖了抖湿漉漉的羽毛，明天得花大功夫梳理它们了，“这太辛苦了……”

“也许。”Thor的嗓音里是全然的餍足和笑意，他将Loki抱到身上，拇指抚过小家伙被啃得红肿的嘴唇，“你不喜欢我们刚刚做的事吗？”

“你是指像野蛮人一样互相抱着滚来滚去？”Loki哼笑起来，眯着眼揉乱了Thor的一头金发，“只有你能让我愿意这么做，哥哥。”

那一窝绒毛金棕的雏鸟在秋季破壳而出，Loki在生下蛋后便不再安分地被兄长管束，Thor只能让母天鹅来孵化自己的头生子。

但好在Loki还记得孩子们的生日，并小心眼地在它们破壳之前赶走了天鹅，他假惺惺地变回孔雀蹲在巢里，让雏鸟们第一眼见到的便是自己。

“你还记得是那只先破壳的吗？”Thor乐呵呵地任由雏鸟们啄自己的头发，“算了，让史官去操心吧。”

孔雀优雅地扇了扇翅膀，轻盈地落在恋人膝头后蹭了蹭王储的下巴，雏鸟们便叽叽喳喳地藏进了它的羽翼下。

Thor想起五百岁的时候，那只孤独却顽强的小毛球撞进他的怀里，紊乱的心跳便再没有回归正轨。

也许，Loki便是他的正轨，他的归途。


End file.
